Lost in a Labyrinth
by Forbidden Fairytale
Summary: Trapped in a maze of my own making...


_**23. EMAZ:**_

** "WELCOME BACK TO WONDERLAND"**

A rift in the fabric of truth is torn; 10

The barrier is broken - a black-hole is born. 12

From the shattered shell of a fading fantasy, 12

The next nightmare is released into reality. 13

I just need somebody to understand, 10

Before my Wonderland becomes a Neverland! 12

I believe in fairytales where wishes come true; 12

I like happy-endings - how about you? 10

I lived here once a long time ago, 9

But it's not the same place I used to know. 10

I stop and look - there is no more 8

Of the kingdom I knew before. 8

Once this world meant so much to me; 8

It's not the way it used to be. 8

How could something happen so tragic, 9

In this world filled with magic? 7

The land of dreams here in my head 8

Was taken over by nightmares instead. 10

Is this world real, though it's not what it seems, 10

Or does it only exist in my dreams? 10

I'm stuck in the mirror, but how can I break free 12

When my own reflection is the one who's haunting me? 13

If you look through the window, you'll see 9

All that you are and ever will be. 9

The land I loved is a twisted nightmare; 10  
My dreams have died - they can't live there. 8

Lost in a dream even while I'm awake, 10

The future of my kingdom is at stake. 10

The world that I once tried to save 8

Is gone, but now I must be brave. 8

I have to save my world somehow; 8

I just hope it's not too late now. 8

** "EMPTINESS FILLED"**

It's hard to see 4

What soon will be. 4

Why are you waiting? 5

Don't keep on debating! 6

If it feels like you're falling, 7

Rise up to a higher calling. 8

You can try to escape, but you'll find, 9

You can't hide inside your mind. 7

It's because of darkness 7

That we look for the light, 6

Inside, feeling the emptiness 8

Of all that's good and right. 6

Not just a change of mind, 6

More like a change of heart; 6

Leaving the past behind; 6

Each day's a brand-new start. 6

It's due to death salvation is in sight; 10

It's from our fear we find the strength to fight. 10

It is, for fear of failure that we work hard to succeed; 14

Our greatest motivation comes when we are most in need. 14

The higher you climb, the farther you fall; 10

If you want to find life, you have to lose it all. 12

The present has no future. The future has no past; 13

So close your eyes, wake up and dream, and learn the truth at last. 14

Isolated in your illusions, 9

I'll let you come to your own conclusions. 10

Imagination fuels the fire, but reality is cold; 12

You see, some stories should never be told. 10

Woe to those who switch bitter for sweet; 9

What will they do when their time is complete? 10

When dreams turn to dust and nightmares bring to nothing 12

Everything that might have ever once meant something, 12

** "REJECT REALITY"**

Without an enduring eternity, 10

There is no reality; 7

Sometimes reality 6

Is stranger than fantasy. 7

Nothing remains of reality; 9

I can't escape from this fantasy. 9

Virtuous vanity - perverted purity, 12

Inspired by my ignorance and insanity. 13

Led by my curiosity, 8

I'll reach escape velocity; 8

Redefining reality, 8

I'll determine my destiny. 8

I'm losing my humanity; 8

I've surrendered my sanity. 8

I'll turn your fantasy 6

Into reality. 6

After I impress you, 6

Princess I'll possess you! 6

There's no denying 5

What I'm implying. 5

You like to name games? So do I! 8

But not the kind that makes me cry. 8

There's a tale to be told, written upon our hearts, 12

Truth that never grows old – cause love is where it starts. 12

Darkness I can't resist; 6

They say the light doesn't exist. 8

Perhaps it was only my imagination; 12

There's no truth in this corner of creation. 11

I know that this life will not last; 8

So I've learned to look past the past. 8

I take one last look at the past, 8

Then face my destiny at last. 8

** "WARPED WONDERLAND"**

Have you ever been lost inside a dream, 10

A nightmare you can't wake up from, though you scream? 11

Yet you never stop to think something is wrong, 10

This world isn't where you belong? Don't linger too long! 13

This is a place of darkness and despair; 10

Only the bravest warriors venture there. 10

This world is a sick and twisted nightmare; 10

Not even the angels dare to tread there. 10

What of your world? It lives no more. 8

You've become the monster that you hated before. 12

Walking down a path that you didn't choose, 10

You're fighting a battle you fear you'll lose. 10

If you stay here a bit too long, 8

Your mind and heart will begin to belong. 10

It will take all you've learned to survive, 9

In this dark place where nightmares come alive. 10

For now, you are trapped here in hell, 8

But soon, you'll break free from this spell. 8

Now it is time for the spell to be broken; 11

These are the words that must be spoken. 9

At first, you think it's just a dream, 8

But it's more real than it may seem. 8

Come on, reach out and take my hand; 8

I'll bring you back to wonderland. 8

** "BLOODSTAINED BLADE"**

Cutting through the chaos... 6

What is there to gain from this loss? 8

Look at the mess I've made, 6

Dripping down this blood-stained blade. 7

Tears spill out of my eyes, 6

As I close them and look past all the lies. 10

Cover my ears with my fingers; 8

The sound of your voice still lingers. 8

You can live in my world, 6

If you feel dead. 4

The past will never come back, 7

But you're trapped there instead. 6

Can anybody see the real me? 9

If you can, set me free! 6

But don't try to change me, 6

Cuz I like who I am - I'm who I want to be. 12

I'll take off my mask now; 6

Maybe we'll survive somehow. 7

Carving out a future from the past... 9

I hope this one will last... 6

No one cares how I feel... 6

I just want to be real - what's the big deal? 10

But I don't want to be a fake 8

Even though my heart may break. 7

** "THE REASON FOR REALITY"**

Close your eyes and you'll see 6

When faith sets your soul free; 6

And for a time, a slave you'll be, 8

But in the end, truth is the key. 8

Here in your heart, your mind can see, 8

A reflection of what might be, 8

A ripple in reality 8

That echoes through eternity. 8

There is an explanation for everything, 11  
Though we can't tell what the future brings. 9  
You're still not sure, but there must be 8

A reason for reality. 8

I've come to a new conclusion; 8

Reality isn't an illusion. 10

In a world where the nightmare ends never, 10

Only fairytales last forever. 9

** "I CHOSE TO STAY"**

I will never return to reality; 11

I want to live forever in my fantasy. 12

Reality's overrated. In the end, you are fated 14

To save this world that you have created. 10

This is my world and I made it this way; 10

The further I go, the more I want to stay. 11

As time grows short, I feel the world around me fade, 12

But I don't want to leave this dream I made. 10

With twists and turns, as hard as it can be, 10

Take one step at a time, but don't follow me! 11

We enter this world at no will of our own; 11

We must face our fears, for our fates are unknown. 11

You can chase after dreams if you dare; 9

Forget about heaven - you'll never make it there. 12

You can't turn back - now it's too late; 8

I'll leave you here to face your fate. 8

** "LOST IN THE LABYRINTH"**

Trapped in a maze of my own making, 9

I don't know where it ends - this path I'm taking. 11

I've lost my mind - my heart is breaking; 9

Now this world is yours for the taking. 9

When I look back the way I came, 8

I see many paths, but they all look the same. 11

Lost in this world, trapped in my mind, 8

Looking for the answer to a question I can't find. 13

"Listen to your heart" - that's what they say, 9

But does it know the way? 7

They say follow your heart, but how can you, 10

If it's been broken in two? 7

I got so far - I thought I'd win, 8

Only to find out I have to start over again. 13

From the path somehow I've parted; 8

Now I'm back where I started. 7

** "THE LAND OF LIGHT"**

Beyond this world of dark despair, 8

Perfect paradise is there. 7

Beyond black-holes, there is a star, 8

But few of us can see that far. 8

Beyond all of the love and light, 8

There is a dark world full of fright. 8

Beneath the radiant rainbows, 8

There's a realm of shifting shadows. 8

Oh Lord, I'm lonely and you feel so far away, 12

Yet your hope is here in my heart to stay. 10

In that awkward moment between laughing and crying, 13

You find yourself lost between living and dying. 12

There is a place where time meets space in eternity; 13

Where heaven meets earth - between fantasy and reality. 15

Between nightmares and dreams, 6

Nothing is ever what it seems. 8

_** "WELCOME TO MY WORLD"**_ The whole world holds its breath, 6

Yet you still hear it scream 6

In this dark world of death, 6

Where life is but a dream. 6

Enter your darkest dream, 6

Where your worst fears come true. 6

No matter how hard you scream, 7

There is nothing you can do. 7

Suddenly skeletons rose from the ground; 10

I approached their graves, feeling my heart pound. 10

My eyes opened wide at the gray sight of gloom; 11

Torchlight glowed up ahead as I stepped into the room. 13

In this dark world where nightmares come true, 9

You start fading away until there's nothing left of you. 14

_Welcome to my world, where nothing's ever what it seems, 13_

A nightmare you'll never understand in your wildest dreams. 15

_** "SAVE YOURSELF"**_

Raise your rapier in the air; 8

You know your fate lies there. 6

Now you will stand, with sword in hand, 8

To save the world and free this land. 8

The rain falls hard - the tears you cry; 8

You stand up again - lightning splits the sky. 10

As your eyes narrow, you lift your blade; 9

It's time to save this world you made. 8

A hero is what we need, 7  
So use your cunning, wit, and speed. 8  
Save yourself and set us free; 7  
Make things the way they used to be. 8

Enter the castle - face your fate; 8

His eyes are dark and full of hate. 8

Your mind is pure - your heart is true; 8

Now you know what you have to do. 8

** "A MAZE OF MEMORIES"**

So you look for the light, 6

But there's no truth in sight, 6

And you can't tell what's real; 6

Now you know how I feel. 6

In the eye of the storm, 6

There your fear will take form. 6

The hour is close - the time is near; 8

You know you have to face your fear. 8

Next time, you should think twice; 6

It seems you've changed as well. 6

Where there was once a paradise, 8

Now there's only hell. 5

The magic is leaving 6

Because you stopped believing. 7

Once this world shined so bright; 6

But now it's lost its light. 6

** "DOOR TO YOUR MIND"**

What a tangled web we weave 7

In this world of make-believe. 7

There's a world inside your head, 7

But in your heart, your faith has fled. 8

If you look deep inside, you'll find, 8

The only prison is your mind. 8

The world is big, but I'm so small, 8

And I don't have a chance at all. 8

If you can solve the mystery, 8

You'll find the key to history. 8

In the distance, there's a door, 7

But we've been through it before. 7

Unlock the secret of the past, 8

And let the truth be told at last. 8

It's been hidden for so long, 7

Right in front of us all along. 8

** "LIFE IS A LABYRINTH"**

Life is a test, 4

Plan for the worst - hope for the best. 8

Life is a race through time and space; 8

I have to be in the right place. 8

There's no time for backward glances; 8

You can't get any second chances. 9

This world is full of danger; 7

It keeps getting stranger. 6

A maze I once helped make 6

Is now a puzzle that I must solve, 9

But what path should I take? 6

It appears to revolve! 6

The future is unknown, 6

But my destiny is my own. 8

My instinct to survive 6

Will keep me alive. 5

** "CHESS-BOARD CHALLENGE"**

Even when worlds collide, 6

I swear to be there by your side. 8

Evil demons and holy angels fight; 9

Stone castles with squares of black and white. 9

This life is like a game of chess; 8

What's your next move? You have to guess. 8

Looks like for now you passed the test; 8

Perhaps you're different from the rest. 8

The path may not seem hard, you'll find, 8

But there's no turning back. 6

If you don't guard your heart and mind, 8

They're open to attack. 6

You close your eyes, lost deep in thought, 8

Where the true battle's being fought. 8

Make your move. It's your turn. 6

Take a chance. Live and learn. 6

** "MISSING PIECES"**

My face 2

Is out of place, 4

But in each shard, 4

I catch myself off-guard. 6

This can't be me; 4

It seems so strange. 4

I don't like what I see, 6

But there's no way to change. 6

Picking up the pieces that were 8

From my broken heart, 5

Please help put me back together; 8

I need a brand-new start. 6

Into darkness I fall. 6

Unless I can find them all, 7

I'll lose myself forever; 7

Better late than never. 6


End file.
